A Tragic Little Bunny
by Slayguy922
Summary: A shy young bunny animatronic was attractive by a mean female pirate fox, who's craving for love. Warning: contains sexual theme.


Meet the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Freddy is the boss and the funny bear. Bonnie is a nice and rock n roll rabbit. Chica is a friendly and wonderful chicken. Foxy is a pirate and the bad fox among them. Fred is a clueless and dummy bear. Chika is the adorable chick. The Marionette is a gentlemen and the wisest puppet. Bon is the shy and nervous bunny. Vixen is a tough and bad fox. They're one big happy family.

One night, they were all celebrate for their fifteenth anniversary of the pizzeria. They turn on the DJ, the music, and most importantly turn up the jams. Then, they began to dance and celebrate. Each one of them began heading towards the dance floor.

"LETS PARTY," Fred shouted out with excitement.

"Oh yeah let's do this thing," Bonnie shouted as well.

"Hey Bon," Chica shouted out to him. "You want to join us on the dance floor?!"

"Nah," he responded nervously. "I am good. Y'all can go on with me."

As the shy bunny sat by the tables, he watches them enjoying themselves. Freddy was dancing with Chica and holding her close. Foxy was tapping his feet together and skipped around the dance floor with joy. The Marionette was doing the robot dance moves. Fred was trying to do the worm move, but not so good. Bonnie and Chika was doing jumping next to each other and holding their hands as well. Bon was just happy seeing his friends enjoying their celebration. All he just going to do is to sit by and seeing his family enjoying themselves.

Then suddenly, Vixen walked towards the shy bunny and stood right beside him. After he turned towards her, she ask in a cute tone, "Dance."

Bon was surprised by her question and his entire body shook. He swallowed and responded nervously, "Oh-Oh I don't know if I'm-"

"Wasn't a question!"

As she said it, she grabbed both of his hands and drawn him to the dance floor. As they were dancing, things happen while the music is playing:

'Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. I said, 'You're holding back.' She said, 'SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!'

As they were close together, she slowly drawn her hook across his face as his whole body shook in fear. Then, she grabbed both of his hand and swing him around.

This woman is my density.

She stared at him and give him a wink, causing him to shake in fright.

OH OH! She said, 'SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!'

Finally, she grabbed him and planted a big long kiss on his lips, paralyzed him and formed a blush. The young bunny was completely breathless from the passionate kiss.

She whispered to his ear, "Love that."

The shy bunny was speechless for a while and nervously responded, "I-I-I-I don't know what to-"

She placed her finger upon his lips and spoken, "Still wasn't a question."

'SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!'

Finally, she planted another long kiss, causing him to zone out.

* * *

The next night, they were all hanging out and chatting about what a wonderful party they had. Then, Bon walked towards them as he was shaking in fear since the party last night. Bonnie voice spoken concern, "Uh, are you alright Bon?"

The shy bunny looks towards the others as they're worried about him. Chica added, "Yeah. You've been this way since the party last night."

He nervously spoke, "V-V-V-V-Vixen. Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-" Foxy slapped his face to come sense. "Shekissme!"

They all gasped and spoke at the same time, "What?!"

"She...kiss...me...on the...lips."

They were all surprised for a second and formed a smile on their faces. Freddy walked towards him and greeted, "Oh Bon! Look like you got a real caught!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! I don't like Vixen that way!"

Fred cut in, "Why not?"

He rushed toward him and grabbed his face then shaking it. "WHY NOT! WHY NOT! I TELL YOU WHY NOT!" He calm down and let's go of his face. He spoke shyly, "I don't like Vixen. She scares me. Plus, a fox and a bunny never meant to mate with each other."

Foxy spoke in his pirate accent, "That's weird said to ya. Ah agree with ya lad. Vixen is a mean booty."

"Yeah," Freddy added. "She is mean. She always has a bad temper and always believe violence is the answer to everything."

"I know right," Bon agree. "Plus, we are different. I'm shy and she's mean."

"I don't know dude," Fred said. "Sometimes couples always led together like that. A big tough guy always have a crush on a cute shy girl."

"OH GREAT! I AM THE SHY GIRL AND SHE IS THE TOUGH GUY! JUST GREAT!"

"What Fred try to say," Bonnie calmed him, "that somethings love can happen to people just like that. Look, Vixen maybe a ravaged she beast, but I'm pretty sure there's gentle inside of her."

Then suddenly, a roar ended the conversation. A roar came the voice of an she beast, "FRED!"

Bon screamed in horror, "AWWW! IT'S VIXEN! HIDE ME!" He quickly hide behind Foxy.

Vixen marches furiously towards the group and grabbed Fred by the neck. She yelled right in his face, "CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU ATE MY LIPSTICK?!"

Fred sweat in fear, even though animatronic don't sweat. He spoke quickly in fear, "You Have No Evidence!"

Shockingly, she forcefully open his mouth and shaved her hand inside, causing a disturbance look towards the others. Especially Bonnie, causing him to ran off and purk. Finally, drawn her hand out of his mouth and found a bitten off lipstick. "Then why do I found this in you!" Then, she pulled out a note. "Plus, you left a note that you've eaten my lipstick!"

"Then why do you shave your hand in my mouth if you have the note?"

Then, she growled and punched him in the face, causing him to crash into Foxy, revealing Bon appearance.

After she'd spotted Bon, she ragefully marches towards him, causing the poor bunny to shake in fear. She leaned down and made eye contact with his, causing his teeth to shake in fear as well. As she was growling, he was totally afraid of what will happen to him. Then, she smiled and drawn her hand somewhere, which made him to moan loudly. She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Woof." She gotten up and walked away, leaving the shy bunny breathless.

Chika stood near him and spoke, "I can't believe it. She hardly harm you. I never saw her done that before." The shy bunny still stood paralyzed. "Uh, are you alright Bon?"

Finally, he answered, glitchy, "Sh-She tou-touch me..."

Freddy said, "In the face?" The young bunny shook his head.

Bonnie said, "In the eye?" He shook his head again.

Fred said, "In the mouth?" He shook his head again.

Finally, Foxy yelled at these questions, "Aye, enough of the question about! Where did ye touch ye?!"

Bon pointed his finger towards his private place. "At your fingertips," Fred said confused. He shook his head again and points to his private part. They all finally understand and were weird out of it.

Suddenly, they noticed something and gasps. Bon was alerted by their gasped and shouted frightened, "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Chica said nervously, "Oh! Oh nothing. It's just there's a thing in your..."

He looks down, spotted it, and screams in horror. He turned around and pulled it out. He said to them, "It's a note." Bon read it to himself and he whined, "Ah man!"

Freddy spoke, "What is it?"

"Take a look!"

Freddy grabbed the note and began reading it to the others:

"Dear Bonnie,

Meet me in the napping room alone, so we can bond with each other. Winky face.

Love, Vixen"

"What am I going to do," Bon freaking out. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

Foxy grabbed him and slapping him in the face multiple times. He shouted, "PULL YESELF TOGETHER MATEY! Just go to the napping room like a pirate!"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?! I CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE EATS ME ALIVE! THEN AGAIN WHAT HAPPENS IF I DON'T SHOW UP?! SHE WILL EAT ME OR DESTROY ME! IF I TELL HER I DON'T LIKE HER THEN SHE WILL EAT DESTROY AND RIP ME APART! I NEED... I NEED...I NEED A ADULT!"

* * *

"I see," The Marionette said. "So, Vixen have a crush on you, but you don't share the same feelings."

Bon nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Also, she wants you to meet her in the napping room within fifteen minutes. Am I correct."

"YES! I AM FREAKING OUT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO WITH ME!"

"Yes, I can see that. Bon, why not tell her the truth? Just tell her that you don't shares the same feeling and I am pretty sure she will understand."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU ADULTS AND TELLING THE TRUTH!" The Marionette shook his head in disappointment. Bon sighed and spoke, "Alright alright I get it! I guess I have to tell her the truth. Wish me luck."

As he was leaving, the Marionette said, "Good luck, young Bon."

* * *

Bon was in front of the door to the napping room. He was very nervous about only him and the dangerous foxy in the room. He opened the door and entered the room. He looks around for Vixen, hoping she's not here. Luckily, there's no sign of her so he was about to leave.

However, the door was brutally shut by Vixen while forming a sinister smile on her face. "Well," she said while she's walking towards him. "Hello there, little bunny."

Bon was really scared by her weird (sexy) walk. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Umm... Vixen... there's something I need to tell you."

"Before that, I really enjoyed dancing with you last night. I didn't mention it before because I don't want anyone to hear it from me."

"Umm... that's sweet and all. I just want to say that I-"

He was cut off by Vixen finger places upon his lips. "Hush. You want to know why I'm wearing this pant."

He was shaking in fear and nervously respond, "Look, Vixen, I don't think I-"

Then, he was cut off again when he found her pant was thrown to his face. After he removed the pant, he turned back toward her and he was paralyzed. He found Vixen completely nude (in human terms). He watched as she rubbed her legs and winked at him. She began walked towards him as he stepped away from the sexy fox. Until, he backed to the wall, which means he's trapped. She placed her hook at his chin and slowly drawn him to the ground. As he lays on the floor, she knees down on top of him and places her hand on his private place.

She lifted his chin with her hook and whispered with passion, "Get ready to get your world rock!"

Bon began to breathe hard and cried nervously, "I... I... I need my mommy!"

Vixen laugh and nuzzled her nose against his nose. Before she began, she said four words that really frightened the young bunny, "I'll be your mommy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and Foxy were wondering through the hallways while talking to each other. Until, they stopped by the napping room, knowing that Bon and Vixen are in there. Fred smile and spoke in a naughty tone, "Wanna spy on them?"

Foxy slapped the pinhead behind the head and spoke, "Arr! Ye brain is the sizes of a sea monkey. What would happen if ye Vixen spotted us?!"

"She won't notice us." He grabbed the handle and was about to open the door, until Foxy try pull him back.

They began fighting each other over the door by pulling the handle. Suddenly, they accidentally opened the door and saw them making love. They heard the sound of an girl panting out loud in horror, "AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHH!"

Next, they heard Vixen voice, "Shut up bitch, you love it."

They quickly shut the door quietly before any of the love birds heard them. Finally, they both look at each other with a blank look on their faces. Foxy drawn the simple headed bear towards him and said, "We bring this to our graves."

Fred said in fright, "But we don't die like humans!"

"Arr! Then, we never speak of this again." They both nodded and ran away.


End file.
